


Super Show

by meanieforlife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Concerts, Fanboy, Fangirls, Fluff, Goals, M/M, Romance, Super Show, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieforlife/pseuds/meanieforlife
Summary: Wonwoo is a fanboy of Super Junior and Mingyu hates concerts.





	Super Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is made possible with the help of my friend. She co-authored some parts of this one-shot! Thank you @mgyeah_wwhy ♡

Wonwoo giggles.

  
_Wait.. what?_

  
Mingyu looks to his side and watches as Wonwoo try to suppress his squeal and laughter. He’s holding his phone horizontally with earphones plugged in his both ears. The taller look around them to make sure that no one is looking. He wants to make sure that Wonwoo is not disturbing them with his fanboying.

  
Jeon Wonwoo is a fanboy. And at this very moment, Mingyu is experiencing a second embarrassment when Wonwoo suddenly laugh.. out loud. As expected, everyone turns to their direction.  
“Hyung..” he poke Wonwoo’s side with his elbow. “Tone down your voice.” But just a seconds after, Wonwoo starts laughing again. “What the--Babe!!” Mingyu pulls Wonwoo’s head down to his chest to cover his laughter. Wonwoo is dying in laughter.

  
Everyone’s eyes are on them but Mingyu is trying hard not to acknowledge it. He removes the earbuds on Wonwoo’s ears and whisper, “Jeon Wonwoo, calm down. We’re riding a bus.”  
Wonwoo lift his head and obliged. He covers his mouth and takes a deep breath to calm himself from laughing. “I’m sorry. I just.. I—Omg! Babe, Super Junior is so funny I just can’t—” and he starts laughing again, but this time more quiet because he’s finally aware of his surroundings. “And you know what! Lee Donghae is an idiot! He’s a forever idiot but I—”

  
“You love him. Yeah, I know. I get it. Now, calm down. You can’t unleash your fanboy self anywhere you like. You should know that. We’re in a public place.” Mingyu said in a serious tone. Wonwoo didn’t expect it tho, he was taken aback.

  
“Mingyu..”

  
“No, Wonwoo look. I’m not trying to—Hey! Don’t cry!”

  
Wonwoo cries. Mingyu’s eyes agape in the scene in front of him. He panics and immediately pulls his man again to his chest to comfort him. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” He continue to pet the elder’s head and coo him. Obviously, Wonwoo was offended. He didn’t dare to say any word; he just cry silently in Mingyu’s arms.

  
“Babe, sorry.” He pushes Wonwoo’s head back to face him. He kisses the tears away and giggles on his own action. “And I should not also do this in a public place. Jeon Wonwoo, why are you doing this to me?”, he smiles.

 

“Why are you scolding me? Are you ashamed because I’m your boyfriend? You’re not proud of me because I’m a fanboy.”

  
“Hey! That’s offensive!” He playfully smashes Wonwoo’s face back to his chest. “What are you saying? Have you seen my phone case? I have your polaroid on the back on my phone. I’m showing you off to the world. You’re the one who’s not proud of me. You love Donghae more than me.”

Wonwoo hit him and struggles on his arm. “Kim Mingyu, stop!! You are not on the same level with Donghae. You know that I love you! Why don’t you trust me?” Tiny tears continue to leave his eyes. Again, Mingyu chuckles and made him sit upright on his sit, facing him. “Aww. You are such a baby, Wonwoo hyung. Of course, I believe you. I’m just teasing you.” Mingyu laughs.

  
Wonwoo turns his back and faces the window in annoyance. He folded his arms on his chest and plugged in his earphones again, ignoring the giant annoying puppy beside him. Today should be a happy day. He’s so frustrated because Mingyu is trying to ruin his lovely day. On the other hand, Mingyu is annoyed as well. He just can’t accept the sudden turn of table. He’s supposed to be the one to be wooed, right? He felt neglected. Then why does he end up wooing the older? Life is unfair.

  
Mingyu is not numb nor dumb, he knows what running inside his boyfriend’s mind so he thought of something that will make it up to Wonwoo. It’s not supposed to be done yet but he has no choice.  
“We’re about to leave the bus.” He said and receive no response. He pick up his bag from the floor and put in on his lap. He starts on looking for something inside and when finally saw it, he gave it to Wonwoo.

  
“Here, keep this. I might lose it later. I don’t know, just maybe.”

  
Wonwoo glare down on his side to see what Mingyu is trying to give him. It’s their concert ticket. Wonwoo snatched it from Mingyu’s hands still with care. It’s the only gem to his happiness so he should take care of it. Wonwoo gently opens the envelope to check if the tickets are still kept. He can’t help but smile as he think of what is about to happen later that day. He’s so excited to finally meet the love of his life—well, next to Mingyu—Lee Donghae. He’s going to watch Super Show 7 together with Mingyu. He knows how Mingyu hates concert that’s why he’s so happy when the younger accepted his invitation to join him. Wonwoo just don’t want to go alone. Also, Mingyu doesn’t want to see Wonwoo spend his time in a long line alone. Of course, on top of that they want to be there on the happiest days of each others lives. So, they went together.

  
As Wonwoo scans the ticket, something caught his attention. This is not their ticket. He’s 100% sure this is not what they bought. Wonwoo’s anxiety is attacking him and when he look on his side, Mingyu is already gone. They reached their stop and Mingyu went down already. Wonwoo runs down and look for Mingyu. When he reached the taller, he tugs the hem of Mingyu’s shirt to get his attention. His hands are shaking and his heart is racing.

  
“M-Mingyu.. t-these are not our t-tickets.” He gives it back to Mingyu. Mingyu took it and gave it a look. After that, he return it to Wonwoo. “That’s ours.”

  
“B-but.. we bought seats on the 2nd floor. T-these tickets are for the 1st level. M-Mingyu.. w-what..my h-heart can’t take this omg.. what..Mingyu what do you mean.. this is not ours.. M-Mingyuuu!!” Wonwoo can’t complete his words because he’s stuttering.

  
Mingyu chuckles and hugs Wonwoo’s trembling body. “That’s for you, babe. I upgraded our tickets.. that’s how much I love you.”

  
Wonwoo’s tears are back on the scene again. He froze on the taller’s arms; processing what Mingyu have said on his mind. He suddenly don’t know how to speak. Wonwoo feels overwhelmed. He can’t believe Mingyu actually did something like this to him. Mingyu hates concerts but he did pay an additional fee to make Wonwoo happier. Mingyu makes up big time. Wonwoo appreciates it so much but he’s lost for words so he just gave Mingyu a tight hug ignoring the people watching them at the station.

  
He sure has an annoying boyfriend but he’s the sweetest.

\---

Concerts are loud. They are filled with fangirls screaming their lungs out to their hearts’ content. They are annoying. Pre-concert happenings consists of fangirls and fanboys lurking around the venue, holding different knick knacks they call merch printed with the faces of their idols in different sizes. Mingyu finds it ridiculous. Don’t they feel, in the least bit, embarrassed carrying those things around? He really doesn’t get it. Apparently, that’s not the case with his boyfriend, considering he is a fanboy himself. Earlier, after arriving at the venue, Wonwoo looks around in fascination before eagerly pulling the younger towards the booth selling official concert merchandises.

  
“Wonwoo hyung, are you serious about buying? The line is too long! It could take us hours before reaching the booth!” he complained trying to pull Wonwoo away from the line.

  
“But Mingyu, I need to buy a lightstick! Just that and this concert will be complete!” Wonwoo whined, trying his best to stay still in his position in the line but unfortunately, his boyfriend is stronger than him. “Come on, babe.” He even tried doing aegyo just to persuade the younger.  _There he goes again with his aegyo. I really should start learning how to resist him._  Mingyu thought, sighing in defeat as he watched his boyfriend beam in delight when he gave in.

  
“But you know, shouldn’t you just buy something you could use like their shirt? You will use the lightstick only for tonight and then after that, you’ll be keeping it in your closet. At least with a shirt, you can wear it anytime you want. Plus it’s cheaper than a lightstick. You could save money.” Mingyu can’t let Wonwoo buy a lightstick. He really just can’t so he kept trying to convince the latter to buy another merch. Finally, after a few minutes of bickering (and clinging), Wonwoo agreed. Mingyu internally cheered on that. He won’t have to spoil another surprise, like what he did with the ticket upgrade.

  
They spend the rest of the pre-concert time, talking about random things while lining up for the entrance of the venue.

 

_A month before the concert day..._

  
Mingyu managed to save money from his allowance so he upgraded their tickets to a front row seat the day after the ticket selling day. He wanted to surprise Wonwoo about it so he kept this a secret. Luckily, Wonwoo asked him to keep the tickets thinking he might tear it or something in the process of looking at it excitedly every hour so he got to do his plan smoothly. When he arrived back at his place, he kept the tickets hidden in his drawer then sat by his study desk. Mingyu might not like concerts that much but seeing how Wonwoo seems so excited with Super Show made him feel like he wanted to make this concert experience more memorable, the most memorable if possible. He started thinking of what else he should buy with the extra money left from the ticket upgrade.

  
Opening his laptop, he started searching for articles on how to make concerts memorable until a blog post talking about owning a lightstick at the concert day will make the fan feel the cheering for their idols more. He hummed to himself thinking that buying a lightstick would be a good idea. Plus, his boyfriend always talks about how amazing it would be to be part of the sapphire blue ocean every time they, mostly Wonwoo though since Mingyu just enjoys watching the former, watch concert DVDs of Super Junior.

  
He opens a new tab to look for an online shop that sells lightsticks. It took him about half an hour before finally finding a shop that looks legit and sells stuff for a cheaper price than other shops. He was about to fill an order form when Wonwoo suddenly barged in his room. He almost got his laptop broken at how fast he flipped it close.

  
“You didn’t tell me y-you’ll be coming over today.” He stuttered as he looked at the older, eyes widening in alarm.

  
“Oh? I come here every day. I thought you’re used to it already.” Wonwoo pouted, glancing at the tightly shut laptop where Mingyu’s hand lays still. He plopped down beside the younger then hugged him sideways. “What were you doing anyway?”

  
“It’s nothing! Just... you know... stuff.” Mingyu laughed nervously. He didn’t want to sound like he’s watching some kind of R-19 clips but he thought he’d rather face this kind of embarrassment than spoil Wonwoo from his surprise.

  
“Eyy~ seriously...” the older looked at the younger with a funny looking ‘I’m judging you’ stare as he removed his arms around the latter while scooting away. Mingyu had to woo, sweet talk, and cuddle him all day just to get his suspicion and mind off the laptop.. and his excuse. Filling up of order form could wait until Wonwoo had to come back to his own room.

 

_A few days later..._

  
“Delivery for Kim Mingyu!”

  
Mingyu and Wonwoo are at the younger’s room, playing Mario Kart on his Wii when the voice echoed from his door. Mingyu wasted no time in rushing towards the door, ignoring Wonwoo’s question of “What delivery?” He thanked the delivery guy after receiving his parcel. He then went straight to his closet to keep it hidden under a pile of sweaters before going back to the older.

  
“Mingyu~ Why did you keep it already without checking what’s inside? That could be a bomb for all we know- hey! Don’t ignore me!” Wonwoo put on an annoyed face when Mingyu just picked up his controller to continue playing. He doesn’t really like getting ignored. The latter looked at Wonwoo then chuckled, finding his expression cute.

  
“Hyung, I think it’s best if you don’t see what’s inside. I don’t want to taint your innocent eyes.” He jokingly cooed at the older before pressing a quick kiss on his lips. Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the same time his ears flushed red. “What are you saying? If you’re forgetting, I’m older than you! Why are you treating me like an innocent baby?” He scrunched his nose before turning to the screen again with a visible pout.

  
“Because you’re my cute and innocent baby~” Mingyu singsongs as he scoots closer resting his head against the older’s shoulder. Just like the last time, he had to woo the older again so he could bring back his gaming mood.

  
Deep inside though, he already knows the package that just arrived is the lightstick. He couldn’t wait to see the delight in Wonwoo’s face when he finds out that he can finally be part of the sapphire blue ocean.

 

_Back to present day..._

Wonwoo and Mingyu are inside the arena already. The dome was filled with murmurs and squeals of excitement. Everybody can’t keep themselves still on their places. They sing along to the songs playing on the background while waiting. Wonwoo is quiet and calm than Mingyu expected. He’s silently singing along and focused on the video playing on the screen. Mingyu was in awe. He enjoys watching Wonwoo everytime he’s focused on something he loves doing. But this is definitely the first time he saw him very calm while watching his favorites.

  
“Babe, you okay?” He grab Wonwoo’s cold hand and interlocks their fingers. Wonwoo turn to him and smile. “I’m good.”

  
“I have something for you.” Mingyu said in a soft voice. He gets something from his bag and handed it to Wonwoo.

  
Wonwoo’s reaction is priceless when he saw Mingyu’s second gift. His mouth agape and he’s about to cry again but Mingyu didn’t let him. “Hey, hyung! I swear if you cry again, I will not give it to you.”  
The older laughs and grabs the light stick from Mingyu. He looks at it with so much admiration. It was his dream to have a light stick. His concert experience wouldn’t be complete without this SJ light stick. He turns on the light and his eyes sparkles along with it. Wonwoo looks more beautiful in that state. Mingyu feel so satisfied and proud to witness this. He made Wonwoo happy that night, twice.  
“Thank you, Mingyu. This is too much.” Wonwoo said sincerely while squeezing the younger’s hand.

  
“You can pay me, anytime. I still have the receipts. I can give you the computation when we get home.”

  
“Kim Mingyu!” Wonwoo playfully hit me with the stick.

  
Mingyu loves teasing Wonwoo so much because the older looks so cute when annoyed. Mingyu throw his head back when he laughs. Wonwoo pouts at him but then smiles sweetly afterwards. They look at each other’s eyes with so much love until Mingyu pushed himself to give Wonwoo a chaste kiss on the lips. The concert is yet to start but Wonwoo already feel the happiest.

 

The lights are turned off and replaced with screams of girls. Mingyu heard Wonwoo says something but he didn’t hear clearly because of the loud squeals. From Wonwoo’s lap, their interlocked hands are pulled up and his hand is placed on the older’s chest. Despite the loud cheers, Wonwoo’s heart beat screams louder.

  
“Is that how your heart beats too whenever I kiss you?” Mingyu asks with a smirk. But his smirk turns to pout when Wonwoo gave him a ‘shut up’ look. Mingyu take his hand back and sit there quietly. He will just shut his mouth for the next 3 hour.

  
One and a half hour have passed and Mingyu is so bored. He already finished their big pack of popcorn--which Wonwoo didn’t even had a taste so he ate it all by himself—but the night is still young for this crazy kids here. The place went black again for the fifth time that night and their screams are getting louder. When the light on the center stage turns on, there’s a man standing wearing a white long sleeves shirt and a black pants. He looks decent and seems to attend a business meeting but who would have thought that something wild will happen. Everybody is chanting ‘ _Choi Siwon_ ’ so Mingyu suddenly shows interest. As he heard from Wonwoo..

  
_“Gosh, Mingyu! Siwon is the hottest member of Super Junior!! Nope, scratch that. Hottest guy in South Korea rather!”_

  
_“But Donghae is your bias?”_

  
_“Shut up! I love them all!”_

  
And there you go, Siwon proved to him that he’s the hottest when the singer suddenly tears off his shirt. Water starts to splash on stage and showers him. His pants starts to stick on his body and his hair gets wet making the girls go wild. Mingyu curses under his breath. Where the hell did Wonwoo brought him? He even gave the latter a better view. Mingyu can’t believe what’s happening. He have heard Wonwoo telling stories about concerts and he seems to forget the part where Wonwoo told him about shirtless wet look performance. Mingyu starts to feel so uncomfortable. He sits back and remove his eyes from the stage. He bring his hands to his face in frustration. But before it could land Wonwoo took it and bring his face closer to him.

  
Wonwoo is kissing him.

  
Mingyu was caught off guard. He doesn’t kiss back but Wonwoo keeps on kissing him. He pulls him back. “Hey, what’s that?” Mingyu asked. Not that he don’t like it, it’s just out of the blue.  
“I just want to distract you. I know you don’t like what’s happening.” Wonwoo told him.

 

“Wonwoo, you don’t have to. You’re here to enjoy. Don’t mind me.” He assured Wonwoo even though deep inside he really want to pull the latter outside and leave.

  
“I brought you here so, you’re my responsibility. I don’t want you to feel worse. I know you’re not having fun. Let me just atleast save this moment.” Wonwoo smiles.

  
“You don’t need to make out with me, cuddle is enough.”

  
“Alright. Then, cuddle it is.” Wonwoo cling on his arms and rests his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. He closes his eyes and really forget about the show. Mingyu look down at him, smiling from ear to ear. Of course, Wonwoo loves him, more than he do.

 

 

Two and a half hours had passed and the audience are still full of energy. But the atmosphere changes when a VCR plays on the screen. In the video, Super Junior is saying thank you to their fans and Mingyu starts hearing sniffles around him. He looks around curiously, watching everyone very focused on the video playing with tears on their eyes. Mingyu would like to judge them for overreacting but then he look on his side and felt a pang on his chest. Wonwoo is crying so hard. The taller brings the older’s body to him to comfort him. He rests Wonwoo’s head on his shoulder and tapping it gently.

  
“I miss them already.”, the older said betweeen his sob.

  
“The concert is not yet over tho.” Mingyu answers.

  
Wonwoo stands straight facing his boyfriend, “Mingyu, you don’t understand.”

  
“Of course, I don’t.” He pushes Wonwoo back to his previous position, still crying.

 

The seven men lined up in the middle of the stage and give their fans their final bow. They all bowed their heads and body in 90 degrees and hold that position for like 10 seconds. The sound inside the hall is mixed cheers and sobs. There are mixed emotions present as the group of boys, Super Junior, leave the stage and the lights dim finally for the last time.

Mingyu sighed in relief. Finally, they’re going home. He felt that that was the longest 3 hours of his life. Mingyu’s train of thoughts was cut when he felt an arms locked around his waist. He turn his head on his side and find Wonwoo resting his head on his back with his eyes closed. The taller caressed Wonwoo’s arms and leaned down his head to touch the latter’s.

  
“Thank you.” Wonwoo murmured but Mingyu heard it very clear.

  
“For what?”

  
“For coming. For the tickets. For the light stick. For making me happy. For your love. For everything. I couldn’t wish for more. This night is the best night of my life. First, because of Super Junior. But, most importantly, because of you. You made me the happiest fanboy, the luckiest person. I am so grateful to have you, Mingyu.”

  
Mingyu turns around without removing Wonwoo’s arms. “That’s so sudden, baby. That’s actually the last thing I thought of hearing from you after this concert.” He chuckles.

  
“I’m just so happy. I think you deserve to know that.” Wonwoo smiles while looking up at Mingyu. The younger leans down to catch Wonwoo’s lips as a reply. It’s a quick peck but it says a lot.

  
“I’m glad you are. I’ll do everything for you, remember that.”

  
“Thank you.” Wonwoo tip toed and pulls Mingyu closer to kiss him again. “’Til the next Super Show?”

  
“’Til the next Super Show, Diamond Edge, Red Room or Twiceland. Anywhere you’d like to go, I’ll come with you.” Mingyu beams and ends their concert experience with a long sweet kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead.

 

And that was the best night of their lives. Thanks to Super Junior, Mingyu hates concerts no more.


End file.
